1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition, a recording apparatus, and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in many areas because high-definition images can be recorded by a comparatively simple device. Among these methods, various studies have been made about ejection stability and the like. For example, in JP-A-2008-260300, there is described an ink jet ink composition which is excellent in ejection stability, which has improved feathering resistance to plain paper, and which can obtain an image or print having high abrasion resistance even to a recording medium that is difficult to absorb an ink composition. Specifically, JP-A-2008-260300 discloses an ink jet ink composition containing at least a pigment, water, an aqueous solvent, and a polymer particle, in which the polymer particle has a core-shell structure composed of a core portion and a shell portion, and the shell portion contains a predetermined monomer.
However, in the ink composition which is formed into a film on a recording medium by heating, resin adheres in a recording head. In order to improve the ejection stability of the ink composition by preventing the adherence of the resin, improving the glass transition temperature (hereinafter, referred to as “Tg”) of the shell portion constituting the polymer fine particle (polymer particle) is considered. However, when the Tg of the shell portion is improved, it is difficult for the softening of the resin to occur when forming a film on the recording medium by heating. For this reason, there is a problem in that the adhesiveness of the film to the recording medium becomes poor. Meanwhile, even when the Tg of the shell portion is lowered such that the adhesiveness is improved even by relatively low-temperature heating, the adherence of the polymer particle in the warmed recording head easily occurs, and thus there is a problem of ejection stability becoming poor.